2011 Spengler Cup
HC Davos | count = 15 | second_other = Dinamo Riga | games = 11 | goals = 67 | attendance = 69401 | scoring_leader = Roberts Bukarts (6 pts) | mvp = }} The 2011 Spengler Cup was held in Davos, Switzerland between 26 and 31 December 2011. All matches were played at host HC Davos's home Vaillant Arena. The number of teams was expanded in 2010 from 5 to 6 in comparison to previous seasons, and split into two groups of three. The two groups, named Torriani and Cattini, were named after legendary Swiss hockey players Bibi Torriani and Hans Cattini. HC Davos won the event for a record 15th time. Teams participating The list of teams that have been confirmed for the tournament are as listed: * HC Davos (host) * Team Canada * Dinamo Riga * EHC Wolfsburg Grizzly Adams * HC Vítkovice Steel * Kloten Flyers The division of the teams into the two groups and the subsequent schedule were determined on 2 September 2011. Match Officials Here is the list of match officials that have been confirmed for the tournament: Group stage Key *W (regulation win) – 3 pts. *OTW (overtime/shootout win) – 2 pts. *OTL (overtime/shootout loss) – 1 pt. *L (regulation loss) – 0 pts. Group Torriani All times are local (UTC+1). | team2 = Dinamo Riga | score = 2 – 9 | periods = (0–0, 1–3, 1–6) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/kloten-flyers/dinamo-riga/2011-12-26.html?l=en | goalie1 = Ronnie Rüeger | goalie2 = Chris Holt | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 1–6 1–7 1–8 1–9 2–9 | goals1 = V. Stancescu (R. Wick) – 22' E. Blum (M. DuPont) – 58' | goals2 = 21' – M. Karsums (N. Lucenius, G. Galviņš) 25' – M. Cipulis (J. Rēdlihs) 29' – R. Bukarts (G. Meija) 42' – S. Ozoliņš (M. Karsums) (PP) 44' – Ģ. Ankipāns (G. Meija, R. Bukarts) 46' – M. Cipulis (F. Warg) 47' – J. Upitis (J. Štāls, G. Galviņš) 49' – O. Cibuļskis 55' – Ģ. Ankipāns (G. Meija, R. Bukarts) (PP) | official = Daniel Stricker | official2 = Jean Hébert | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,500 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = Kloten Flyers | score = 0 – 6 | periods = (0–1, 0–2, 0–3) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/ga-wolfsburg/kloten-flyers/2011-12-27.html?l=en | goalie1 = Daniar Dshunussow | goalie2 = Michael Flückiger | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 | goals1 = | goals2 = 14' – R. Wick (M. Nylander) 35' – M. DuPont (T. Santala) (PP) 36' – Y. Herren (A. Jacquemet, M. Liniger) 45' – M. Jenni (N. Nordgren, M. DuPont) (PP) 54' – V. Stancescu (D. Westcott, R. Wick) 57' – R. Wick (S. Berger) | official = Jean Hébert | official2 = Georg Jablukov | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,010 | penalties1 = 30 | penalties2 = 14 | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = EHC Wolfsburg | score = 3 – 1 | periods = (2–0, 0–0, 1–1) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/dinamo-riga/ga-wolfsburg/2011-12-28.html?l=en | goalie1 = Māris Jučers | goalie2 = Lukas Lang | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 | goals1 = F. Warg (J. Lundmark, O. Cibuļskis) – 11' Ģ. Ankipāns (R. Bukarts) – 14' (SH) R. Bukarts (G. Meija) – 46' | goals2 = 54' – N. Paetsch (C. Fischer) (PP) | official = Danny Kurmann | official2 = Daniel Stricker | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,147 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = | shots2 = }} Group Cattini All times are local (UTC+1). | team2 = HC Vítkovice Steel | score = 7 – 1 | periods = (5–0, 1–0, 1–1) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/team-canada/hc-vitkovice/2011-12-26.html?l=en | goalie1 = Marty Turco | goalie2 = Martin Falter | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 6–1 7–1 | goals1 = J. Kwiatkowski (P. Pelletier, D. Walser) – 3' D. Pittis (S. Roest, S. Heins) – 4' J. Perrault (J. Hendry) – 8' (PP) B. McLean (S. Heins) – 11' R. Fata (R. Parent) – 17' (PP) J. Kwiatkowski – 38' (PP) B. McLean (J. Williams, D. Pittis) – 53' | goals2 = 49' – N. Walker (P. Pohl) | official = Georg Jablukov | official2 = Danny Kurmann | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,500 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 41 | shots2 = 31 }} | team2 = HC Vítkovice Steel | score = 2 – 1 | periods = (0–0, 2–1, 0–0) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/davos/hc-vitkovice/2011-12-27.html?l=en | goalie1 = Leonardo Genoni | goalie2 = Roman Malek | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 | goals1 = P. Tatíček (R. von Arx) – 39' P. Tatíček (R. von Arx, P. Brendl) – 40' | goals2 = 26' – P. Pohl (N. Walker) | official = Didier Massy | official2 = Daniel Stricker | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,500 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = HC Davos | score = 1 – 8 | periods = (0–1, 1–1, 0–6) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/team-canada/davos/2011-12-28.html?l=en | goalie1 = Jake Allen | goalie2 = Reto Berra | progression = 0–1 0–2 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 1–6 1–7 1–8 | goals1 = P. Pelletier (J. Perrault) – 40' | goals2 = 18' – P. Sýkora (SH) 34' – P. Sýkora (B. Forster) 43' – P. Sejna (R. Earl) (PP) 47' – R. Earl (P. Brendl, B. Forster) 51' – P. Sýkora (P. Tatíček, R. von Arx) 53' – P. Sejna (R. Earl) (PP) 57' – D. Bürgler (J. Steinmann, J. Niinimaa) 58' – P. Brendl (R. Earl) | official = Didier Massy | official2 = Jean Hébert | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,500 | penalties1 = 4 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = | shots2 = }} Knockout stage Kloten Flyers | RD1-score1 = 1 | RD1-seed2 = B3 | RD1-team2 = HC Vítkovice Steel}} | RD1-score2 = 5''' | RD1-seed3 = B2 | RD1-team3 = Team Canada | RD1-score3 = 2 | RD1-seed4 = A3 | RD1-team4 = '''EHC Wolfsburg | RD1-score4 = 3** | RD2-seed1 = B1 | RD2-team1 = HC Davos | RD2-score1 = 4''' | RD2-seed2 = QF1 | RD2-team2 = HC Vítkovice Steel}} | RD2-score2 = 2 | RD2-seed3 = A1 | RD2-team3 = '''Dinamo Riga | RD2-score3 = 4''' | RD2-seed4 = QF2 | RD2-team4 = EHC Wolfsburg | RD2-score4 = 1 | RD3-seed1 = SF1 | RD3-team1 = '''HC Davos | RD3-score1 = 3''' | RD3-seed2 = SF2 | RD3-team2 = Dinamo Riga | RD3-score2 = 2 }} Key: * – final in overtime. ** – final in shootout. Quarterfinals All times are local (UTC+1). | team2 = HC Vítkovice Steel | score = 1 – 5 | periods = (0–1, 0–2, 1-2) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/kloten-flyers/hc-vitkovice/2011-12-29.html?l=en | goalie1 = Ronnie Rüeger | goalie2 = Roman Malek | progression = 0–1 0–2 0-3 0-4 0-5 1-5 | goals1 = F. Du Bois (E. Blum) – 59' | goals2 = 17' – J. Káňa (O. Sedivy) 22' – T. Káňa (J. Sykora, G. Randegger) 39' - J. Sykora (F. Collenberg) 41' - P. Pohl (PP) 57' - J. Štefanka (PP) | official = Georg Jablukov | official2 = Didier Massy | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 5,677 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = EHC Wolfsburg | score = 2 – 3 (SO) | periods = (1-1, 1-0, 0-1, 0-0, 0-1) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/team-canada/ga-wolfsburg/2011-12-29.html?l=en | goalie1 = Marty Turco | goalie2 = Daniar Dshunussow | progression = 1-0 1-1 2-1 2-2 Shootout | goals1 = D. Pittis - 14' (PP) K. McLean (S. Heins, C. Murphy) - 38' J. Perrault S. Roest J. P. Vigier J. Perrault | goals2 = 19' - J. Laliberte (N. Milley) 52' - C. Fischer (PP) M. Bishai K. Hospelt T. Haskins K. Hospelt | official = Jean Hébert | official2 = Danny Kurmann | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,067 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} Semifinals All times are local (UTC+1). | team2 = HC Vítkovice Steel | score = 4 – 2 | periods = (1-1, 2-1, 1-0) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/davos/hc-vitkovice/2011-12-30.html?l=en | goalie1 = Leonardo Genoni | goalie2 = Roman Malek | progression = 1-0 1-1 1-2 2-2 3-2 4-2 | goals1 = G. Sciaroni (R. Earl, P. Sejna) - 4' P. Tatíček (M. Joggi, R. von Arx) - 25' P. Brendl (P. Guggisberg, J. Niinimaa) - 30' (EN) P. Sýkora (P. Tatíček) - 60' | goals2 = 12' - O. Sedivy (F. Collenberg) 24' - N. Walker (L. Kucsera) | official = Daniel Stricker | official2 = Georg Jablukov | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,500 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = EHC Wolfsburg | score = 4 – 1 | periods = (1-1, 2-0, 1-0) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/dinamo-riga/ga-wolfsburg/2011-12-30.html?l=en | goalie1 = Chris Holt | goalie2 = Daniar Dshunussow | progression = 0-1 1-1 2-1 3-1 4-1 | goals1 = M. Bičevskis (A. Podziņš) - 15' (PP) M. Karsums (N. Lucenius, G. Galviņš) - 27' (SH) M. Karsums (N. Lucenius) - 29' (EN) J. Lundmark - 60' | goals2 = 12' - B. Kohl (A. Huebscher) | official = Danny Kurmann | official2 = Didier Massy | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,500 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} Final All times are local (UTC+1). | team2 = Dinamo Riga | score = 3 – 2 | periods = (2-0, 1-1, 0-1) | reference = http://www.spenglercup.ch/eishockey/spengler-cup/davos/dinamo-riga/2011-12-31.html?l=en | goalie1 = Reto Berra | goalie2 = Māris Jučers | progression = 1-0 2-0 2-1 3-1 3-2 | goals1 = G. Sciaroni (S. Rizzi, P. Sejna) - 2' (PP) P. Sýkora (B. Forster, R. von Arx - 11' P. Brendl (R. Grossmann) - 31' | goals2 = 22' - J. Lundmark (M. Cipulis) 60' - N. Lucenius | official = Jean Hébert | official2 = Georg Jablukov | stadium = Vaillant Arena | attendance = 6,500 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} Champions All-Star Team Statistics Scoring leaders ''GP = Games Played G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points Source: Spenglercup.ch 18:57, 31 December 2011 (UTC) Television Several television channels around the world covered many or all matches of the Spengler Cup. As well as most Swiss channels, here is a listing of who else covered the tournament: *Schweizer Fernsehen (Switzerland, host broadcaster) *The Sports Network (Canada) *Latvijas Televīzija (LTV7) (Latvia) *Eurosport 2, British Eurosport, Eurosport Asia and Pacific, and Eurosport HD *Nova Sport (Czech Republic, Slovakia) References External links * Category:Spengler Cup Category:2011 in hockey]